My Angel (OneShoot)
by Keys13th
Summary: Terimaksih sudah hadir di hidupku, Baekhyun-ah. ChanBaek!Yaoi, Sho-ai. BL. BxB. Typos.


Keys13th present

.

.

 **MY ANGEL**

Cast: Byun Baekhyun,Park Chanyeol

Pair: ChanBaek

Rate: T

Genre: Humor, Romance

Warning: Yaoi, BL, BxB, Typos.

-)DLDR(-

"YA BYUN BAEKHYUN"

Dak dak dak dak

Suara memekakan kembali membuat kegaduhan di pagi yang cerah. Terlebih ketika suara lantai kayu disebuah rumah kontrakan minimalis terdengar terpijak keras dan cepat. Seorang bocah pendek dengan potongan rambut mangkok berjalan tergesa keluar dari pintu dengan sebuah gebrakan. Sebelah kakinya melompat-lompat sedang sebelah kaki lainnya belum terpasang alas kaki.

"AAAAAA~~ AKU TIDAK SENGAJA!" Teriakan anak itu membahana. Rambut karamelnya terterpa angin hingga tersibak ke belakang.

Tak selang lama, seorang pria bertubuh jangkung keluar dari pintu yang sama. Depan tubuhnya terpasang apron coklat motif beruang dengan tangan kanan memegang spatula.

"Sudah kubilang jangan sentuh MASAKANKU!"

Si bocah pendek berhasil memasang sebelah sepatunya dan kini anak itu sudah berdiri dengan kedua kakinya. Tangannya memegang gerbang rumah dan tubuhnya ia putar menghadap si pria jangkung. Cengiran lebar tercetak di bibir tipisnya. Terlihat tak berdosa sementara ia baru saja melakukan dosa besar bagi si pria jangkung.

"Hehehe.. Kan belum lima menit Chan"

Chan atau Chanyeol menatap bocah itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Belum lima menit kau bilang?" Tangan panjangnya menunjuk bocah itu dengan spatula ditangannya "BELUM LIMA MENIT KAU BILANG?!"

Si bocah pendek bernama Baekhyun itu menatap Chanyeol ngeri. Kakinya bahkan sudah siap mengambil ancang-ancang kabur. Dan tepat selangkah Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya ke depan, bocah bersurai karamel keemasan itu langsung mengambil langkah seribu menghindari titan ngamuk.

"DASAR BOCAH KURANG AJAR! DIBERI MAKAN BUKANNYA MEMBANTU MALAH MENGACAU" Teriakan murka Chanyeol membahana. Pria itu setengah berlari mengejar Baekhyun dengan kaki telanjang sampai keluar pagar dan berhenti tepat ketika kakinya menyentuh aspal. Tangannya yang memegang spatula ia ayunkan seakan ingin menyambit si bocah pendek yang punggugnya mulai mengecil di pandangannya "AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU NANTI SEPULANG KAU SEKOLAH, BYUN BAEK!" Dan hilang ditelan tikungan.

Menghela nafas. Pria yang kini memasuki usia seperempat abad itu mengacak rambut hitamnya kesal "Kenapa anak itu hiperaktif sekali. Jangan-jangan ia penderita ADHD" gerutu Chanyeol memasuki rumahnya. Kakinya mengusap karpet beberapa kali sebelum kembali ke dapur.

Menghela nafas sekali lagi, pria itu mulai memunguti mie pasta yang sudah bertengger di dalam bak wastafel "Ini namanya pemborosan" gerutunya. Oke, ini ulah Baekhyun by the way. Sebenarnya anak itu ingin membantu menyaring mie. Tapi karena ceroboh, semua mienya malah tumpah ke bak wastafel. Dan apa kau dengar apa yang dia bilang tadi? Belum lima menit? Iya kalo kue kering jatuh ke lantai. Nah ini? Mie basah ke bak wastafel penuh kuman. Namanya juga bocah. Labil, ceroboh, menyebalkan. Dan Chanyeol tidak akan pernah terbiasa dengan tingah hiperakifnya.

 **#Keys13th**

Brakk

Dan siang yang cerah kembali diawali dengan keributan yang terdengar menyebalkan di telinga Chanyeol. Terlebih ketika sketsa rumah yang baru ia buat harus tercoret karena tangannya terpeleset kaget.

"Park Chan! Aku pulang! Park Chan, kau dimana? Apa kau ada dikolong sofa lagi?"

Astaga! Chanyeol harus sering-sering mengelus dada kalau berhubungan dengan bocah labil itu. Dikira dia kucing kalau sembunyi ke kolong sofa. Mana muat.

"Aku di ruang kerja baek!" Chanyeol berteriak. Pria itu agak malas bergerak sebenarnya "Ganti seragammu dan makanlah pasta yang ada di kulkas. Tidak usah dihangatkan. Makan begitu saja. Aku tidak mau dapur terbakar lagi. Erhhmm" teriakan panjangnya berujung pada tenggorokannya yang sakit.

Dak dak dak

"YA! JANGAN BERLARIAN DI KORIDOR" dan pada akhirnya ia harus benar-benar turun tangan. Pria bersurai hitam itu bangkut dari duduknya. Keluar dari kamarnya dan melangkah cepat ke arah Baekhyun yang hampir menutup pintu kamarnya.

Ya, hampir karena Chanyeol berhasil menahan pintu dengan kakinya "Ya! Buka bodoh! Kakiku sakit" sementara tangannya berusaha ikut membuka karena kakinya terhepit pintu.

Baekhyun sendiripun berusaha menutup pintunya. Takut kena amuk titan. Dengan badannya. Bayangkan sendiri bagaimana Chanyeol harus kualahan menghadapi bocah semacam Baekhyun.

"Ya! Byun Baek! Sumpah ini sakit -gahh- sekali" dan sekali hentakan kaki Chanyeol terbebas.

Pria itu langsung berjongkok sedikit menekan-nekan kakinya untuk menetralisir rasa sakit sementara Baekhyun kembali hanya menatapnya dengan sorot mata polos tanpa dosa. Kali ini Chanyeol curiga kalau bocah itu salah satu bocah penderita autis.

"Aishh. Kenapa hanya diam? Tanggung jawab!"

Baekhyun mengerjab sekali sebelum memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan "Tanggung jawab? Apa artinya aku harus menikahimu seperti yang ada di novel-novel?"

Chanyeol langsung lemas. Pria itu terduduk penyandar di kusen pintu dan menatap ke arah Baekhyun dengan mata super memelas "Baek, please~ Maksudku aku ingin kau mengobati kakiku. Terjepit pintu tidak akan membuatku hamil, okay"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Bocah itu langsung melempar tas ranselnya ke sembarang arah hingga menghasilkan suara gedebukan keras dan melesat keluar mencari kotak P3K hingga menghasilkan gedebukan yang lainnya.

Chanyeol pasrah. Chanyeol ikhlas lahir batin. Dunia memang tak seindah drama korea. Punya pacar bego itu kata orang lucu. Penuh dengan warna.

Iya, penuh dengan warna. Warna hitam tapi. Suram.

#Keys13th

Chanyeol duduk berselonjor di sofa. Tangannya telentang diantara kepalanya melewati lengan sofa. Matanya menatap lekat langit-langit sementara kakinya numpang di paha Baekhyun untuk dikompres bocah itu. Kakinya bengkak ngomong-ngomong. Ia merasa bodoh sendiri. Menahan pintu pakai tangan saja bisa, kenapa kakinya yang harus maju duluan sebelum otaknya berjalan coba.

"Masih sakit ya?"

Chanyeol melirik kebawah. Hingga muka lucu Baekhyun tiba-tiba terlihat menyebalkan di matanya.

"Ya sakit lah. Kejepit pintu. Gimana yang tidak sakit" gerutunya yang langsung terdengar oleh telinga sensitif Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merengut. Bocah itu menekan-nekan kaki bengkak Chanyeol hingga yang punya kaki menjerit tidak karuan "SAKIT BYUN BAEK!"

"Salah sendiri. Aku kan cuma mau masuk kamar. Kenapa kakimu pakai ikut masuk segala"

Chanyeol bangkit dengan sekali hentakan membuat kakinya otomatis turun dari pangkuan Baekhyun. Pria itu mendelik dingin ke arah Baekhyun.

"Kau sendiri kalau dikasih tau tidak mau dengerin. Selalu semaunya sendiri. Kau itu menyebalkan ByunBaek. Kau tau menyebalkan? Cebol menye-balkan?"

Baekhyun membolakan mata sipitnya "Siapa yang kau panggil cebol, badan tiang?" Desis bocah itu tajam.

"Tentu saja kau!" entah setan dari mana. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol yang geram melayangkan jarinya menoyor kepala Baekhyun hingga bocah itu hampir terjengkang.

Mata Baekhyun langsung berkaca-kaca "Ke-kenapa kau melakukannya?"

"Karena kau menyebalkan!" Sahut Chanyeol cepat tanpa dipikir sebelumnya. Sepertinya pria itu agak bad mood sampai uring-uringan.

"Hiks" setetes air mata jatuh dari mata jernih Baekhyun. Bocah SMA yang masih memakai seragamnya itu langsung berdiri dan berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya.

Brakk

Sebelum terdengar suara pintu terbanting.

Chanyeol menata nanar pintu kamar Baekhyun yang tertutup dari tempatnya. Agaknya ia mulai sadar dan menyesal. Menghela nafas panjang, pria tinggi itu mengacak surai hitamnya kesal. Kesal pada dirinya sendiri tepatnya.

Ia merebahkan badannya memenuhi sofa. Menutup matanya dengan lengannya, rasanya pikiran penuh sudah penuh melewati batas jika berhubungan dengan Baekhyun.

Bahkan sekarang suara Baekhyun terus terngiang di kepalanya seperti kaset rusak.

Kenapa ia melakukannya?

 **#Keys13th**

Suara handphone terdengar di telinga Chanyeol. Pria itu mengerjabkan matanya yang lengket dan bengkak efek bangun tidur. Ahh.. dia tertidur?

Matanya yang masih sipit ia arahkan ke jam dinding yang terpasang di atas pintu dapur.

"ASTAGA! Aku Terlabat!" Tangan pria itu meraih telfon genggamnya dan langsung menempelkan di telinganya setelah menggeser layarnya ke kiri.

"Hallo... Aku kesana sekarang... Iya iya maafkan aku... Tidak usah Sehun, aku akan kesana sendiri... iya, aku tutup telfonnya"

Dengan kaki picang yang ia paksakan berjalan cepat, pria itu langsung memasuki ruang kerjanya. Membereskan seluruh dokumen sebelum memasukkannya ke tas ransel hitamnya.

Setelah memastikan semua data yang dibutuhkannya tidak ada yang tertinggal, pria itu berpaling memasuki kamar mandi. Mandi kilat dan membawa kembali langkahnya ke kamarnya untuk mencari baju. Ketika semua sudah siap, ia langsung meraih ranselnya dan keluar rumah dengan suara berisik.

Sementara di dalam sebuah kamar, Baekhyun mulai mengerjabkan matanya. Bocah itu menelentangkan tubuhnya yang semula tidur tengkurap. Matanya benar-benar bengkak. Tenggorokannya kering dan nama pertama yang langsung masuk ke dalam otaknya adalah Park Chanyeol.

Bocah itu tersentak. Menuruni tempat tidur dengan langkah tergesa dan keluar dari kamarnya dengan wajah panik.

"Park Chan?"

"Park Chan?"

"Park-" "-Chan"

Mata bocah itu turun sayu. Tubuhnya melangkah gontai ke sofa yang terakhir kali Chanyeol gunakan sebelumnya. Bocah itu meringkuk kedalam hingga menyerupai janin dalam kandungan.

"Hiks"

Isakannya terdengar lagi. Air mata bocah itu berurai turun. Hatinya ngilu penuh penyesalan. Mungkin Chanyeol sudah membencinya. Chanyeol benar. Dia memang bocah menyebalkam dan pantas jika Chanyeol ingin meninggalkannya.

Membayangkan Chanyeol yang akan meninggalkannya tiba-tiba tangisnya menggugu. Sialan. Ia terlalu terbiasa dengan Chanyeol dan ketika bayangan ia sendirian membuat sesuatu seperti bergerak sakit di dadanya.

Bocah itu masih terus dalam posisi itu. Hingga akhirnya kembali tertidur dengan raut yang tidak tenang

 **#Keys13th**

Chanyeol membuka pintu rumahnya. Di tangannya ada sebungkus sterofoam dalam keresek bening berisi bulgogi. Ketika ia bertemu klient tadi, entah bagaimana ia tiba-tiba teringat kalau bocah yang hidup dengannya sekarang belum makan dari siang. Jadi ia berinisiatif membelikan bulgogi sebagai makan malam sekaligus ucapan maafnya.

"Baek! Baekhyun"

Chanyeol berjalan tergesa bahkan tidak melirik kanan kiri untuk langsung menuju kamar Baekhyun. Pria itu mengetuk beberapa kali pintu kamar Baekhyun ketika sudah sampai di depan kamar bocah berambut karamel itu.

Hening

Dahi Chanyeol mengernyit. Diketuknya lagi kamar itu beberapa kali sampai ia lelah sendiri. Akhirnya ia membuka pintu coklat di depannya itu hingga mendapati kamar Baekhyun kosong. Kepanikan tiba-tiba masuk ke benak Chanyeol. Pikiran negatif menggelayut di otaknya seperti anak monyet.

"Baek! Kau dimana? Jangan membuatku takut!"

Pria itu masuk dan menjelajah seluruh kamar Baekhyun dan tidak menemukan seorangpun disana. Akhirnya dengan rasa panik yang semakin membuncah, pria itu keluar dari kamar Baekhyun dan di sambut dengan pemandangan tubuh Baekhyun yang meringkuk membelakanginya di sofa.

Tubuh pria duapuluh lima tahun itu melemas dan langsung menyandar pada bibir pintu. Raut lega langsung nampak di wajahnya ketika ia yakin prianya baik-baik saja.

Chanyeol melangkah mendekati sofa yang di tempati Baekhyun. Mendudukkan tubuh besarnya di ruang sempit sela-sela lutut Baekhyun yang tertekuk. Tangan pria itu menyentuh surai karamel Baekhyun sebelum mengelusnya pelan. Kemudian tangannya beralih ke bahu Baekhyun dan menggoyangkannya pelan.

"Baek"

"Baekhyun"

Erangan Baekhyun terdengar pelan. Bocah itu memutar separuh badannya telentang sementara tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengucek matanya yang lengket.

Kelopak mata bocah itu mengerjab beberapa kali ketika merasakan bola matanya perih. Hingga pandangannya langsung tertuju pada wajah Chanyeol yang menatapnya lembut.

"Chan" suara seraknya terdengar sangat lirih di telinga Chanyeol. Pria itu menyibak poni Baekhyun yang berkeringat sehingga dahi bocah itu terekspos.

"Hmm? Kau mau minum? Badanmu agak hangat, apa ada yang sakit?" Rasa penyesalan langsung merasuk ke hati Chanyeol. Baekhyun memang mudah sakit. Ia memang terbiasa tapi hatinya tidak pernah bisa terbiasa.

Baekhyun menggeleng menanggapi ucapan Chanyeol. Bocah itu kembali meringkuk ke sofa dan semakin menggulung tubuhnya ke dalam.

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang "Tidurlah ke kamar, Baek. Disini dingin" tangan pria itu menbalikkan tubuh Baekhyun hingga telentang. Kemudian ia menyelipkan tangan kanannya ke bawah tengkuk Baekhyun dan tangan kirinya ke bawah lipatan lutut bocah itu sebelum mengangkatnya.

Baekhyun sendiri tidak protes. Bocah itu bahkan malah kembali menggulungkan tubuhnya ke sela-sela tubuh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melangkah menuju kamar Baekhyun dengan tubuh bocah itu dalam gendongannya. Masuk dengan mudah karena pintu kamar bocah itu memang masih terbuka dan menurunkan bocah itu ke ranjang.

"Kau mau makan?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. Tangannya menahan bagian celana bahan Chanyeol seakan berusaha berbicara untuk tidak ingin ditinggalkan secara non verbal.

Melihatnya Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecil. Pria itu langsung menurukan tubuhnya dan iku berbaring di samping Baekhyun sebelum memeluknya "Maafkan aku" bisiknya yang dibalas dengan gelengan kepala oleh Baekhyun "Sungguh Baek, aku minta maaf. Aku menyesal untuk yang tadi. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk berbuat kasar padamu. Ku pikir pekerjaan membuat moodku buruk dan aku melimpahkan kejengkelanku padamu. Jadi, maafkan aku"

Baekhyun kembali menggeleng. Namun kali ini Chanyeol bisa tersenyum lebar karena berhasil menangkap sebaris bisikan Baekhyun.

"Tidak. Jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku mencintaimu, hyung"

"Aku juga"

 **#The end#**

 **A/N:** Udah. Selesei. Gitu aja :v

Salam

Ghazy


End file.
